Acute acoustic trauma (AAT) is known to cause permanent hearing loss. Hearing loss from AAT is also enhanced by simultaneous exposure to other toxins such as low levels of carbon monoxide or acrylonitrile. Recent studies indicate that free radical processes are involved in the AAT-induced hearing loss. At this time an FDA approved treatment does not exist for the treatment of AAT or other causes of sensorineural hearing loss (SNHL). Thus, a substantial need exists for treatment methods and compounds suitable for treating victims of AAT events. Additionally, a need exists for treatment of all forms of (SNHL).